Wie man sich täuschen kann
by Nastjuschechka
Summary: Wie ist es wenn man Gefühle für einen empfindet, diese aber unerwiedert bleiben, oder doch nicht?  KibaHina


*Dieses Mädchen macht mich verrückt, wie kann die Liebe einen nur so blind machen. Seit ich sie kenne ist sie unglücklich in ihn verliebt und merkt nicht, dass einer genauso für sie empfindet und es auch unerwidert bleibt. Ich kenne sie seit ich denken kann, wir haben immer alles zusammen gemacht. Wir kamen in die selbe Klasse, später sogar in das selbe Team. Ich bin für sie der beste Freund, dass hat sie schon oft gesagt, aber anscheinend auch nicht mehr. Ich hab aber mit der Zeit mehr Gefühle für sie entwickelt, es ist jetzt mehr als nur Freundschaft, was ich für sie empfinde, leider ist dieses Gefühl nur sehr einseitig. Ich weiß noch wann ich es zum ersten Mal gespürt habe. Ich hab Akamaru bekommen und hab sie angerufen, dass sie zu mir kommen soll und ihn anschauen. Kurze Zeit später stand sie schon in der Tür und ich hielt das kleinen Fellknäuel in den Händen. Wie sie sich damals gefreut hat, wie ehrlich sie sich gefreut hat. Sie nahm ihn mir vorsichtig aus der Hand und wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Er hat fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Wenn er dann aufgewacht ist, haben wir ihn zusammen gefüttert und ein bisschen mit ihm gespielt, bis er wieder müde war und einschlief. Wir haben an dem Tag fast nicht geredet, wir saßen auf der Couch und haben Akamaru beim schlafen zugeschaut und ihn gestreichelt. Aber es war irgendwie anders als an sonstigen Tagen, mich hat plötzlich ihre Art fasziniert, wie sie sich um den kleinen Welpen gekümmert hat, wie viel ehrlich liebe sie ihm geschenkt hat. An dem Tag wünschte ich mir das ich eines Tages auch diese ehrliche Liebe von ihr bekommen würde. Die Liebe war so rein und unschuldig, sie hat mich einfach in ihren Bann gezogen und bis heute noch nicht los gelassen. Als sich damals unsere Hände auf dem Rücken von Akamaru berührten, fühlte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Das ist mir damals komisch vorgekommen, verstanden habe ich es nicht, denn wir haben uns schon öfters umarmt oder irgendwie sonst berührt und dann löste diese winzige Handberührung solche Gefühle in mir aus. Jetzt verstehe ich das. Ich habe mich damals in sie verliebt. Ihre blauen Haare, ihre fliederfarbenen Augen, die für die meisten so gefühllos erscheinen, ich aber in denen ihr ganzes Wesen sehen kann, ihre blasse Haut, die ihre Zärtlichkeit und Zerbrechlichkeit unterstreicht. Aber trotzdem ist sie nicht so schwach und zerbrechlich wie es den meisten scheint. Sie ist eine starke Frau und die unerwiderte Liebe hat sie dann noch stärker gemacht. Sie hat angefangen härter zu Trainieren, um allen zu beweisen, dass sie mehr als nur ein normales, schüchternes Mädchen ist. Ich habe ihr dabei geholfen stärker zu werden, ich habe jeden Tag mit ihr trainiert, ich war auch immer da, wenn sie mich gebraucht hat. Das hat meine Gefühle für sie nur noch verstärkt. Sie hat mir vertraut und tut es immer noch, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt die einzige Person zu sein, der sie blind vertraut. Aber es ist leider auch nicht mehr als dieses Vertrauen, sie erzählt mir immer wie verliebt sie doch in diesen Jungen ist. Und mit jedem Wort das sie sagt, schmerzt mein Herz immer stärker. Sie sieht es nicht und ich versuche das Gefühl gleich losheulen zu können zu unterdrücken. Ich versuche auch stark zu sein. Stark zu sein für sie, damit sie immer eine Person hat mir der sie über alles reden kann. Deswegen kann ich ihr nicht meine Gefühle anvertrauen, ich habe zwar keine Angst, dass sie mir nicht zuhört oder mich nicht versteht, nein, ich habe Angst ihr somit eine Person zu nehmen, der sie vertrauen kann und mit der sie über alles reden kann, denn wenn ich ihr über meine Gefühle erzähle, wird sie Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, nicht mehr über alles Reden und vielleicht sogar den Körperkontakt zu mir meiden, um mir keine falschen Hoffnungen zu geben. Es wird alles nicht mehr wie früher sein. Nein, ich muss Stark bleiben, stark bleiben für sie. Auch wenn ich nicht mit ansehen kann, wie sie von diesem Jungen ignoriert oder missverstanden wird. Er ist anscheinend wirklich blind, denn so viele Hinweise die sie ihm gibt, kann wirklich nur ein Blinder übersehen. Und dies tut meinem Herzen noch mehr weh, denn ich will nicht, dass ihr weh getan wird, ich will nicht, dass sie missverstanden wird. Ich will das sie geliebt und verstanden wird. Dass alles kann ich ihr geben, ich würde es ihr sofort geben, wenn sie es denn nur annehmen würde, aber sie ist durch die Schmerzen der unerwiderten Liebe für andere Gefühle blind geworden. Sie sieht nicht wie ein Mensch, dem sie vertraut, leidet. Ich will, dass sie glücklich wird und ich werde alles tun, damit sie es wird, egal, was der Preis dafür ist.*

Kiba war langsam bei seinem täglichen Abendspaziergang mit Akamaru an einem See angelangt und setzte sich hin. Er schaute nach oben in den sternklaren Himmel der Nacht und Akamaru legte traurig seinen Kopf in den Schoß von seinem Herrchen. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie auf ihrem Spaziergang heimlich beobachtet wurden. Kiba hat den ganzen Weg hierher laut gedacht, aber er sprach so leise, dass ihn eigentlich keiner außer Akamaru hätte hören können. Aber der heimliche Beobachter war ihnen so nah, dass er alles mitgehört hatte, er hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Dem Beobachter lief eine Träne an der Wange hinunter, während er das idyllische Bild von Herrchen und Hund beobachtete. Der Beobachter war das blauhaarige Mädchen, über das Kiba geredet hatte. Sie stand da und wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hätte nie geahnt, was er für sie empfindet, sie war wirklich blind. Aber wenn sie jetzt nicht mit ihm reden würde, dann könnte sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, ohne an diesen Abend und seine Gefühle zu denken. Aber was ist, wenn sie jetzt aus ihren Versteck raus kommen würde, was ist, wenn sie jetzt mit ihm reden würde, was sollte sie ihm denn sagen? Ihre Gedanken und ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. Dann dachte sie noch mal über die, von ihm gesagten, Wörter nach. Sie stellte sich die Frage: Was sind es für Gefühle, die ich für ihn empfinde, ist es wirklich nur Vertrauen oder ist es mehr? Warum ist sie ihm heute gefolgt. Sie hat ihn gesehen, als er mit Akamaru traurig das Dorf verließ, sie mochte es nicht, ihn traurig zu sehen und sie wollte den Grund wissen um ihm helfen zu können. Jetzt wusste sie den Grund, der Grund war sie selbst.

Das Mädchen kam aus ihrem Versteck heraus und ging auf den Jungen mit dem Hund zu.

„Akamaru, hast du das auch gehört?" – der Junge drehte sich um. Und als er das Mädchen sah, über das er sich gerade den Kopf zerbrach, stockte ihm der Atem.

„H-h-hallo Kiba. H-hallo Ak-k-kamaru."

„Hallo"

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft, es hat ihr schon sehr viel Mut gekostet aus dem Versteck zu kommen. Aber jetzt musste sie Klartext reden, jetzt oder nie. Kiba war immer noch sichtlich überrascht, Hinata hier zu sehen.

„I-ich weiß n-nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, a-aber ich hab dich seit d-du aus dem Dorf rausgegangen bist verfolgt. … I-i-ich h-h-habe a-a-alles mit gehört." Ihr war es schon fast schwindlig, wie würde er jetzt reagieren. *Bitte bleib hier ich habe noch was zu sagen*, dachte sie. Und wirklich, er blieb sitzen und schaute nur traurig weg, er sagte nichts, er schaute einfach nur weg. Er vertraute ihr, er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht weh tun wollen würde, er wusste, das ihr die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden auch was Wert war. Es tat ihm zwar weh zu hören, dass sie alles mitgehört hatte, aber da sie jetzt den Mut hatte ihn anzusprechen, musste er bleiben und ihr zuhören. Sie würde es ihm nicht verzeihen, wenn er jetzt weglaufen würde, das wusste er.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so blind war." – fuhr sie dann fort ohne nur einmal zu stottern, jetzt hatte sie ihren Mut wieder. Er war nicht weggelaufen, er blieb, er vertraute ihr wirklich.

Er hätte jetzt alles erwartet, aber keine Entschuldigung. Kiba schaute sie verwundert an. „Es ist schon ok."

„Aber ich war nicht die einzige, die durch ihren Schmerz geblendet wurde. Du warst es auch."

„?" – jetzt war Kiba gespannt.

„Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich machte, dass ich gesehen habe, dass du leidest. Ich habe versucht mir dir zu sprechen, doch du bist immer verschlossener geworden. Es war nicht mehr wie früher und das hat mich traurig gemacht. Es tat mit viel mehr weh als die unerwiderte Liebe. Es tut viel mehr weh zu sehen, wie man einen Freund verliert und zu wissen, dass man nichts tun kann."

„Wirklich? Es tut mir leid, ich versuche wieder mehr auf dich zu achten."

„Nein! Das wird jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen. Aber jetzt weiß ich den Grund, warum du so traurig bist und ich glaube, ich kann dir helfen."

„Wie willst du mir den bitte schön helfen? Ich brauche keine Liebe aus Mitleid, so tief bin ich nicht gesunken, und wenn, dann wäre es nicht die gleiche ehrliche, warme Liebe nach der ich mich so sehne."

„Nein. So meine ich es nicht. Du hast mir heute die Augen geöffnet, du hast mir gezeigt, was das Wort Liebe bedeutet. Früher habe ich gedacht, dass ich in Naruto verliebt bin, da ich seine kämpferische Natur bewundert habe, und schlecht sieht er ja auch nicht gerade aus. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass dieses Gefühl nicht die Liebe ist, nein, er ist eher wir ein Vorbild für mich, er hat mich immer dazu motiviert stärker und besser zu werden, mehr Selbstvertrauen zu gewinnen und für seinen Traum zu kämpfen. Du hast jedoch in deinem Monolog mir gezeigt, welche Gefühle wirklich als Liebe zu interpretieren sind und ich habe einsehen müssen, wie blind ich die ganze Zeit gewesen bin. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich genau diese Gefühle für dich hege. Ich vertraue dir mehr als jedem anderem Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Ich fühle mich so geborgen wie ein Säugling in den Händen seiner Mutter. Ich kann mit dir über alles reden oder auch einfach nur schweigen. Deine Art fasziniert mich auch nicht weniger. Wie viel Hilfsbereitschaft und Freude du in die Welt trägst. Wie Wohl ich mich fühle wenn du in der Nähe bist. Ich musste es heute einsehen. Kiba ich liebe dich, und das schon lange."

Dem Jungen liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter, doch es waren nicht die Tränen der Trauer, nein. Er ist noch nie glücklicher in seinem Leben gewesen. Er stand auf und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände.

„Weißt du wie lange ich auf den heutigen Tag gewartet habe"

Er küsste sie ganz zärtlich, nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen schweigend nach Hause.


End file.
